In a conventional accelerator, in order to connect a power source to electromagnets for every different type of electromagnet, cables are laid around the accelerator for every different type of electromagnet, and for example, a power source and deflection electromagnets are connected in parallel. Thus, such a number of cables proportional to the number of the deflection electromagnets are required, so that a large number of cables have to be used as a whole. Meanwhile, heretofore, there has been such a configuration in which power cables are used for serially connecting to each other the electromagnets of the accelerator or the like. In either of the above cases, cables are used for making connection between the power source and the electromagnets (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).